House of Wolves
by Kitoura Scarblood
Summary: An old friend of Edward's turns up, and Bella beings to suspect he is cheating. As the evidence piles up, who is she led to believe - the love of her life and Kitoura Scarblood, or a mysterious voice known only as 'Hade'.
1. Clumsy Humans and Greek Insults

"Bella, I can't believe this."

I looked at Edward and grinned sheepishly. "It's me, Edward. Yes you can."

During a rather routine load of washing, I had slipped on the tiles in the laundry and twisted her ankle. So, my vampire fiancé, Edward Cullen, and I were at the hospital, again, and I was being examined by Carlisle, again.

Carlisle Cullen seemed very amused. "Isabella, you never cease to amaze me." He said.

I glared at him.

Suddenly, Carlisle stopped and turned. Edward also turned. A nurse ran to the door. "Doctor Cullen! Emergency!"

"What? What is it?"

Edward, of course, already knew. I could tell by his steely gaze.

"Teenage girl, hit by a truck."

"I'll be right there." Carlisle looked to me. "Will you be alright?"

"Fine." I replied.

He nodded and left.

I looked at Edward. "What is it?" I asked.

He sat down by the bed. "A friend of ours. And no, she isn't one of us."

"You have friends that aren't like you? Apart from me?"

"Bella, you're hardly different from us anymore." He said, rolling his eyes. "But yes. Her situation is quite like Jacob Black's, but in her case...Well, you'll see."

We sat, waiting, for a little while, Edward's icy hand holding mine tightly, before he started. "Bella, come meet our friend."

I sighed, watching him get a wheelchair. "Edward, is that really necessary?"

"While you're human, you're going to have to just let Alice and I have our fun." He replied. He kissed me and lifted me into the chair. He wheeled me out of the room and into the hallway.

If Edward Cullen were a normal human being, and not a vampire, I would have questioned how he knew where he was going. But he wasn't, and he was, so I let him wheel me away. I would let Edward wheel me to the depths of hell if he so desired.

He stopped in a room, from which people were now filing out. Carlisle was standing by the bed, clicking his tongue. "Kitoura, you are worse than –"

The girl cut him off. She looked over at me. "Hello, Bella Swan." She said, her accent English.

I couldn't help but noticed her inhuman beauty. She had black hair down to her legs, skin that was like marble, just like the vampires, and wide green eyes that glowed like an animal in the night. Her lips were solid black, like make-up but far too flawless. Her creepy eyes were encircled in the same black markings. She smiled at me, and I could see fangs. One of them was missing, however, most likely from being hit by a truck. The other obvious traits of her accident were a braced broken leg and shoulder. She was covered in cuts and bruises, but no stitches.

"Edward, be a dear, shut the door behind you."

He did as she requested. The blinds on the room were also closed.

Carlisle looked nervous. "Is having Bella and Kitoura in the same room a wise decision?" he asked.

The girl Kitoura continued to smile. "Don't worry, dearest Carlisle. I'm heavily sedated. Not even the sweetest of human flesh can tempt me tonight."

I froze up. She couldn't be a vampire. If she were a vampire, she would have gold eyes, right?

Edward did not seem tense, as he normally would be if there were any possibility that I was in danger. In fact, he was smiling back. "It is good to see you again, even under such circumstances." He said. "Jeez, you look a mess."

"Oh, ouch! That was harsh." Kitoura whimpered – as in, she literally whimpered – then laughed. "So, apart from meeting the girl of your dreams, leaving, almost killing yourself, coming back, getting engaged, fighting against an army of newborns with and not against the werewolves, letting Alice plan your wedding, remaining a virgin, telling your father-in-law to be your were getting married and having your fiancée slip over in the laundry, twist her ankle and end up in the hospital the same day as me, what has happened since we last spoke?"

Edward blinked. "That's about it, really...But who told you about the virginity battle?"

Carlisle looked surprised. "Dare I ask?"

"I think it is best saved for another time, love." Kitoura replied. She looked at Edward, grinning. "Humans. Vampires. Werewolves. All the same. You can't close your eyes and listen to the world. Well, except for you, I guess, Edward. You close your eyes, you hear the thoughts and dreams of them all."

"Very funny. Who told you?" he demanded. He left my side and went to stand over her.

"A little bird told me. She fluttered onto my fingers and whispered it in my ear." She held out her long, thin fingers. Her black claw-like nails were rather frightening.

Edward growled. He was getting angry.

"Edward, calm down. She's just a kid." I said. She could only have been sixteen or seventeen

"Why don't you change back, Kitoura? Show Bells what you _really_ look like?" He almost shouted at her.

"Edward, that's not necessary." Carlisle warned him.

Kitoura swung her legs out of the bed. "Carlisle, may I stay with your family for a little while? It's either you or those human-wolf _mongrels_ down at the reserve."

Edward went to decline, but Carlisle beat him to it. "Well, Kitoura, since things are tense between the werewolves right now, I suppose I cannot say no. But you have to rest, girl."

Kitoura smiled softly. She held out a hand to me. "You must be Isabella Swan, the future Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward, wheel her here for me, please."

"No, I can –" But before I could finish, Edward had pushed me there.

She held out a gentle hand. "I know, vampires can be irritating. I am Kitoura Scarblood. It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella." She took my hand and rested her fingers in the gaps between mine. Instinctively, I curled mine down. She smiled. "Congratulations. You just shook hands with the most feared monster in history."

"...What?" I asked, suddenly scared.

She laughed. "What can you tell me about Jack the Ripper? That was the work of my elder brother. I dirtied my hands quite well in Seattle, trying to kill those newborns. Those bastards got me good, though they were no match for a wolf on a rampage."

"Language, Kitoura. This is a hospital." Carlisle said, filling out forms.

Kitoura rolled her eyes. "Don't deny a wolf her use of creative and colourful vocabulary now, Carlisle."

"You're a werewolf?!" I asked. Now I was panicking.

She looked at me. "Oh, I'm offended."

"She's not a werewolf, Bella. She's the wolf princess. She's a shapeshifter, and if her human-like form frightens you, you're lucky you didn't have to see her normal one."

Kitoura rolled her eyes. "Edward, you're going to give the _ninjen_ nightmares."

He glared at her. "Don't call her that."

"What would you rather I call her then? _Shawmot_? _Schweinhund_? Stop me if I'm right!" She looked at me. "Nothing personal. Just...I don't get along with humans very well."

"You will call her _Bella_, you worthless _mongrel!_" Edward roared.

Kitoura bared her fangs at him and growled. "You know, Edward, you were always so considerate towards me. Then there were times when the things you say made me want to cast myself off a cliff."

This hit a nerve with Edward. "We will see you at home, Kitoura. Carlisle." And with that he wheeled me out. I waited in my wheelchair while he checked me out, and he drove us back to his place.


	2. Broken and Bloody

**I did sorta finish this yesterday but I was too lazy to upload it. I would have done it EARLIER but a certain BOYFRIEND of a certain FRIEND (Yes, Sam. I know all about your little endevours to piss me off) prevented me from coming back to the library quicker. I should probably arn you now...Kitoura has a foul mouth. A REALLY foul mouth. More on that later.**

* * *

Edward and I were upstairs in his bedroom when there was a crash. We were down in seconds. It took me a few moments to realize who it was crouched and growling at Rosalie. It was Kitoura – except she looked different.

Her black hair was blood red, and much longer. Her skin was a pale brown, and I could see the scarring all over her body. Her fangs were much longer, as were the black claws on her hands and feet. The most peculiar thing, however, seemed to be that she was part wolf. She had a black wolf tail and black wolf's ears. I cried out and stumbled back.

Edward ran and picked Kitoura up around the middle. "Come on, you lug. Oh, jeez, you're heavy."

"Edward, I am not!" she cried.

Rosalie scoffed and walked away. I watched her suspiciously.

I went down the stairs and looked at Kitoura. "So this is what your really look like? Well, I'm glad I didn't see you before..."

She grinned at me. "Yeah, good choice." She struggled from Edward and landed on the ground with a dull _thunk_. The black lace dress flared out around her. "Jeez, Rosalie's such a bitch."

"What did she say?" I asked. Edward, of course, already, and he looked upset.

"She was...Just...She called me a dirty mutt, told me to get out. Then she said that she hoped I do not hang around like the 'human girl'. But don't worry about her."

I felt upset, but happy that she had stood up for me. I watched her stand up and grin. "I guess you'd be eating, you know, being human and all."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah." I felt Edward's arms draw around me.

"Are you going to be around for Christmas?" he asked her.

"Aeh? Edward, I do not celebrate Christmas, but yeah. I will. It's only a few days away." Kitoura said, smiling pleasantly. She looked out at the mush through the window. "The snow here is weird."

Edward laughed. "To you, I suppose it would be."

Kitoura seemed to go to laugh, before falling to her knees and covering her head. "Oh God! Jasper, _ew!"_

Edward made a face. "Jasper, Alice, STOP THINKING STUFF LIKE THAT!"

I figured what was happening, but I was a little confused. Could Kitoura hear thoughts too?

"Sorry!" Alice called from upstairs.

Kitoura rocked backwards and forwards. "I'm scared mamaaa..." She whimpered.

"Kitoura can read thoughts?" I asked Edward.

"No." He replied. "She can feel emotions, like Jasper, but she can't change them."

"Wow." I said. "That must suck." I looked at her. She seemed to have calmed down; she was getting up and brushing off.

"Well, Edward, I believe I'm going to step out for a little while." She went to walk out the door and he caught her arm.

"Kitoura, this isn't like where you come from. You can't just go hunting wherever you feel like it." He growled.

"I beg to differ, Edward. You can't stop me." She growled.

My eyes darted between them, afraid. Kitoura seemed very angry with Edward, her fangs bared at him. Edward, however, seemed not to give in to her threatening demeanour. He went into a half crouch, snarling like a feral animal.

"Don't fight!" I cried.

Kitoura stood up straight. She stared at Edward as he straightened, then, to my sheer amazement, lifted a gentle hand and backhanded him across the cheek. There was a loud _thwack_ as her hand made contact with his face. Edward just stood there, face turned to the side. I noticed that the rest of the family were standing at the head of the stairs, gold eyes wide with surprise. Kitoura tossed her head and walked out the front door.

I touched Edward's shoulder and uttered his name.

He looked at me. "...That...That hurt." He said. "She hurt me."

Alice was giggling. "That was nice, Edward. Upset the one person in the world who can physically. Fabulous."

I hugged him. "Come on. Let's go back to our room."

"Edward?" I asked, stroking his hair as he kissed my neck.

"Yes love?" He replied, not stopping.

"What does '_shawmot'_ mean?"

He laughed. "It's a Greek word. She calls Rose one all the time." He stretched up and whispered in my ear, "It means 'manwhore'."

I started to laugh. "She calls Rosalie a _manwhore?_"

"Yeah, don't tell her." He said, smiling my favourite lopsided smile. He kissed my lips passionately, making my heart stop for a second or two. I heard him laugh. Damn heart. It was so annoying. He trailed the kiss down my neck to my collarbone before going back up to my lips. "Kitoura's going to come home soon. Please don't freak out when you see her."

"What? Why?"

He gave a soft laugh. "She's covered in blood. I think she might have had a small skirmish, she's got her own blood on her too."

"Can you just hear her thoughts?" I asked.

"Kitoura's mind is...It's broken. When I try to listen, I get memory fragments, scrambled words... I consider myself lucky. If you knew what she has been through... To hear her thoughts would be unbearable."

"What has she been through?"

As I predicted, he shook his head. "It's her story. But she and Rose have had similar experiences – but Kitoura's was worse." He hugged me tightly. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I said, resting against his chest.

Suddenly, he sat up. "Kitoura's back. And she's not in good shape."

He led me downstairs, and I saw the front door open. Kitoura limped in, blood dripping from her. In seconds, there was a pool of blood around her.

I felt faint. Edward picked me up and took me back to our room. "Wait here. I'll tell you everything when I know."

**Edward's POV**

She was in bad shape, worse than I thought. She was covered in lacerations, and her broken leg, despite her very rapid healing, was not faring too well.

Carlisle had laid her out on the kitchen table, and everyone else had holed up in their rooms. I had smelt her blood often and I was very used to it.

She had quickly lost consciousness after I left Bella upstairs. Carlisle said it looked like she had been cut up with claws, then pushed out of a moving vehicle. He also said that it looked like she had been violated, but he was not going to check, in case that upset her (Kitoura was very neurotic and irrational, so it probably would have). She finally started to wake up, and stared up at me, bleary-eyed. "Aeh? What...?" She was in the blissful few moments before you remember anything. She started to cry.

Carlisle looked at me. "Maybe you should go. Go see Bella."

I sighed and nodded. I left the sobbing wolf-girl with Carlisle and went up to my room. Bella was lying on the bed reading – you guessed it – _Wuthering Heights._ She looked at me. "So? What happened?"

I sighed and lay down next to her. I hugged her tightly. "She was raped and beaten, and thrown out of a moving car."

Bella gasped. "That's horrible!" she cried. "Do we know who did it?"

"We know he wasn't human." I answered. I gently kissed her head. "Don't worry. She'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

* * *

**And freeze. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. If I take more than a week email me with pokes. If it's not see-able on my bio-thingo, it's emo.mama. so poke away. 3 -BirchKitty.**


	3. I'm Not In Labour

**Bella's POV**

It was morning, and I was cradled in Edward's arms as usual when I awoke. Faintly, I could hear music on the piano downstairs.

"Kitoura is playing." Edward said quietly. Sometimes I suspected that he really could read my thoughts.

I got up. "Let's go see." I said, taking my dressing gown and pulling it on.

Edward sighed and got up. He buttoned up his shirt (It tended to come undone in the night...Somehow...) and came over to me. "Kiss me first." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I blushed and kissed him softly. He drew me closer, kissing me deeper. My heart sped up. He broke away and laughed. "Come on." He said.

I glared and let him lead me downstairs.

Kitoura was seated in front of the piano in a white dress that probably belonged to Esme. Her graceful clawed fingers struck the keys gently.

She looked up and gave a slight smile. I saw a few empty bottles at her feet, and I saw Edward's face harden.

"Oh, relax, Fangs. I'm not like a human. My body processes alcohol really fast. Takes a lot to get me drunk." She said, still watching us and playing.

"I don't call nine beers any less than a lot." He growled. He was getting irritated.

She shrugged, looking back at the keys.

I went up to stand by the piano. She looked at me. "Morning, Isabella." She said, looking away.

"Call me Bella." I said. I watched her long fingers hit the keys softly,

She shrugged. "I'm surprised you don't call ol' Fangs over there Ed. Or do you, when you're doing stuff alone?" she started to giggle.

I blushed and I saw Edward stiffen and lower down slightly.

"Oh, relax, Edward. Just because I know what you'd like to do and what you really do when you're alone is very different doesn't mean I can't joke." She said, rolling her eyes. "And so what if I'm a little drunk? It ain't much your business."

"Oh, and now you've lost your clutch on English. You're talking like a piece of trash." Edward growled.

"It's against the law to speak English in this state, Edward." She said. "Wait, no, that's Illinois. Whoops. Silly me." She giggled.

Edward came up to the piano and grabbed hold of her. He turned her to face him. "You lost half your blood, Kitoura! This is irresponsible! This is stupid! You're going to kill yourself!"

She looked at him. "Edward, you're shouting..." She said quietly.

"Yes, I'm shouting! You're going to _kill_ yourself, you idiot! Don't you _care?_ Oh, that's a stupid question! Take the coward's way out!"

Quite obviously, Kitoura was afraid. "Edward, you're shouting." She repeated, a little louder.

"God, I'm so sick of this!" He pushed away and started to pace. "_Why_ do you keep _doing_ this? You have a _reason_ to keep on going and you try to – _stop crying_!" Tears started to pour down her cheeks. Edward gripped her shoulders. "Stop it, damn you!"

I had had enough. "Edward! Stop it!" I shouted. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said. He came to me and hugged me. "She just makes me so angry."

I hugged him back. "It's okay, but just don't ever do that again...It's scary."

Edward sighed and looked around. Carlisle was standing, watching. He came down and picked Kitoura up. He looked at Edward. "I would have expected better from you Edward."

Kitoura looked at all of us. She jumped out of Carlisle's grip and crouched on the ground. She looked between Carlisle, Edward and I, her face tearstained, before recoiling under the piano.

Carlisle crouched down. "Kitoura, please come out..."

I heard a whimper and I pulled away from Edward. I got down on my hands and knees. "Kitoura, please? Edward didn't mean to yell. He's just upset." I held out my hand, and to my surprise, she took it. I helped her out from under there, and looked at Edward with eyes reading, '_apologize damn it.'_

He sighed again. "I'm sorry Kitoura. I shouldn't have yelled. Will you forgive me?"

She studied him and got up. "Of course I will Edward... I'm sorry for being an idiot."

They smiled at each other, and Kitoura sat back down at the piano. She started to play again, and sing along.

_"Song and melodies change and change __And sway __But they still stay the same __The songs that we sung when the dark days come __Are the songs that we sung when we chased them away __If I ever found a pot of gold __I'd buy bottles untold of the nectar of the vines __I'm going to die with a twinkle in my eye __'cause I sung songs spun stories loved laughed and drank wine."_

I watched, amazed. She had such a nice voice, very high. Suddenly, she stopped. She growled.

Rosalie was standing against the wall. "Still here are you? I hoped that demon had finished you off."

She growled at Rosalie.

Edward looked at his sister. "Rose, don't."

She ignored him and stood. "I wish he had. Then I wouldn't have had to see you again."

Alice came running, Jasper behind her. "Don't fight!!" She yelled. "Rose, don't fight her, she'll kill you!!"Kitoura smiled. "Hello, Alice." She said happily. She went over and hugged her. "I've missed my favourite little freak."

Alice grinned. "Missed you too."

I was confused. Was I the only one here who hadn't met her before?

Carlisle sighed. "Kitoura, you need sleep."

"I need nothing, Carlisle." She answered. She glanced at Rose and sighed. "I should go outside though."

All eyes in the room watched her go towards the door. She tripped over and hit her head on the wall by the door. "Ow! Fuck! Damn it! Son of a bitch!"

"Kitoura! Mind your language!" Carlisle said sharply.

"Oh, shut up!" She snapped. She straightened. Her head was bleeding. I felt faint. She went out the door.

Edward caught a hold of me. "Deep breaths, Bella."

I managed to shoot a glare. "I'm not in labour, Edward!"


	4. Fourteen Years

**Wow! On a roll today! This is great!! Might be a bit longer 'til my next chapter though. I swear, I had the weirdest deja vu while writing this! It's a bit longer than normal but what can I say? I love motorbikes.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Kitoura.

I followed her outside, cursing to myself. I left Jasper behind in the room full of confused people as I went after her.

She was sitting on a snowless rock, staring up at the grey sky. I sat by her. "Kitoura..."

"What?" She hissed. Her face was covered in blood.

"Are you upset with us?" I asked.

She looked at me with her creepy green eyes. I'm not sure what it is about them, but they were really scary. Ha. Listen to me. Werewolves and newborn vampires, no problem. Wolf-girl – scares the crap out of me. It reminded me a little of Bella.

"No." She answered. "I am upset with myself. I let this happen. I shouldn't have come back."

I cocked my head. "Why did you come back?"

She smiled slightly. "I missed you all, and I wanted to see Edward's new wife." She looked back at the sky as it started to snow again. "Do you remember when all we met?"

I nodded. "It was so long ago, but I remember." I gave a little giggle. "You and your two little mongrel kids."

She laughed. "They bit Jasper. I remember that."

We sat laughing for a little while, before I asked, "How are your sons?"

"Oh. Well, they are grown up now. They're fine. They might be coming after Yule. Well, your Christmas." She replied, tossing her hair.

"And Akela?" I asked, referring to her twin brother.

She froze. "Akela...He's been dead for years."

I blinked. "Oh my...What...What happened?"

"The children's father killed him...He sacrificed himself for me." She bit her lip and looked away. I could see she was crying again.

I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry... How long ago?"" When the twins were born... Fourteen years ago."

I forgot how she didn't age after seventeen. This span my head. Had we really known each other for fourteen years?

She stood up. "Alice...I'm going to visit the werewolves. We have issues to resolve."

I stood also. "Kitoura, you shouldn't... "

Kitoura looked at me. Without replying, her form shifted into her large black wolf form. She was even darker than the werewolf Sam, with those giant green eyes. She inclined her head to me and dashed away.

**Bella's POV**

I could tell something was wrong, even as we lay together in our room. I looked up at him. "What is it, love?"

Edward sighed. "I'm worried about Kitoura. She's not good around humans. I'm scared what would happen if she lost her control around you."

I blinked. "Would she do that?" I asked.

"Maybe. I've seen her do it before. I saw her rip a man to pieces and devour him. In her eyes, he probably deserved it." He said, rubbing his hands on my waist.

I didn't reply. I just buried my face in his cold chest. I felt his arms draw around me and pull me closer. I peeked up at him and he pulled my face up to his and kissed me. As usual, it was a memorable experience. His lips crushed against mine with gentle force and I could feel his tongue trace my lips. All too soon, he regained his control and pulled away. I flushed bright red and he laughed.

"Oh, my darling Bella..." He said. "What am I going to do with you?"

I smiled. "Whatever you want."

He rolled us so he was over me. "Is that true?"

I flushed.

"Do you still want to do it your way? Or can we screw tradition?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Technically, it was your way first..." I breathed.

He looked at me and laughed. "True, it was." He said.

"Edward, your soul is important to me." I objected.

"Yes. But I've made a decision."

"Oh?"

"Yes." He said, kissing my neck again. "That the no-sex thing is a piece of rubbish. It was made by people like Carlisle's father, people like Caius, Aro and Marcus."

"Hm." I murmured. "Edward..."

"Yes love?" He answered.

"Are you sure?"

He smiled. "As sure as ever."

"Edward, why is there a black polecat in your yard?!"

It was later, after our little...Activity, and we were sitting by the window. I spotted a little black animal scurrying across the lawn.

Edward looked over. "Oh. That's just Kitoura."

"Where did she go?" I asked him.

"She went to visit Billy Black."

I froze. "B-Billy?" It had been a few months since Jacob had disappeared.

"Yes." He drew me onto his lap. "Don't worry, Bella."

I curled up and rested my head on his chest. I stayed silent.

There was a loud squeak from the windowsill. The polecat Kitoura was staring. She turned back into herself and pretended to vomit. "Ewww!" She giggled childishly.

I yelped and pulled the blanket from the bed to cover us. Edward looked honestly embarrassed.

Kitoura opened the window. "Oh relax. I've seen it all before. I'm just kidding. I think it's gorgeous. That sort of union is a beautiful thing." She said, grinning and climbing in.

Edward seemed uncomfortable. "Kitoura, did you have to come in here?!"

"Well of course. You've been so distracted with your own activities you didn't know that Carlisle went to work, Alice and Jasper went out, Esme is reading and Rosalie and Emmett are... Doing what you were." She said, smiling. She went towards the door. "But if you insist...I'll go look at those motorbikes of yours... I might just take one for a drive."

Edward sighed. "Just be careful. Bella's father, Charlie, is a cop, if he pulls you over with no licence you're in trouble."

She shrugged. "I'll be fine." She insisted, and left the room.

**Kitoura's POV**

This was brilliant. The bike was beautiful, and it handled quite well on the slick road. I was aware I was doing twice the speed limit and wearing no helmet. The black hair of my human form streamed out behind me

I pulled in a tight corner. As much as I hated human inventions, this was fun. It gave off a bit of pollution, so that would mean I needed to modify it to run on something better.

It was about twenty minutes before I heard the cop car behind me whirl its siren. I sighed and pulled over. I pulled to a stop and kicked up the stand. I got off and leaned against the bike.

It was definitely Charlie Swan. I smiled.

He did not return my gesture as he got out of his care. "Are you aware of your speed, ma'am?"

"Why don't you refresh my memory, Charlie?" I asked, smiling still, but more venomous.

He stared at me. "Over one hundred miles an hour."

"How many kilometres an hour is that?" I asked. No doubt, he didn't expect the English accent.

"Uh...Look, you're not from around here. How do you know my name?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "I think my good friend Edward Cullen may have mentioned it."

He clenched his jaw. "Cullen..." he hissed. " I'm going to have to ask you to show me your license."

I laughed. "Sorry, Charlie. I don't have one. I never have had one."

"What's your name?" He questioned. He was getting agitated.

"Why should I say? Oh, and have you seen Bella lately? She's looking great. Very happy with Edward. Well, apart from being as clumsy as a mongoose in rollerskates." I climbed back onto the bike. "I suppose I'll be off now. See you around, Charlie. I'll say hello to Bella for you."

He pulled out his gun. "Step away from the bike, ma'am!" He said, pointing it at me.

I laughed. This really was amusing. "Go ahead. Shoot me. You'll find me as vicious as an angry wolf." I grinned at myself.

He hesitated and lowered the gun. "I'll be dropping by the Cullen's house soon, and I won't be alone!"

I shrugged and kicked off. The bike roared to life and I sped off.

This was fun. I giggled to myself and accelerated.

* * *

**Kitty's such a punk... She's probably going to do something to Charlie. xD Well, I'll update as soon as possible. 3 -BirchKitty**


	5. She May Be Dangerous But She Can Play!

**This one took forever. I know. And it's longer. I know. Don't like it? Bite me. xDD Had a small hitch, I, -cough- _misplaced_ my phone, which has the outline on it. I found it though. In my room. On my chair. Sonovabitch. xD**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

Sometimes, I thought Kitoura set out to deliberately piss me off.

There she sat, on the floor of the garage, covered in grease and grinning up at me with those long fangs and saliva like acid. God, I wanted to snap her neck.

"No matter how innocent you look, Kitoura, I'm still going to murder you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. I just messed with his head a little."

"That was a stupid, reckless thing to do. You risked exposing us and Bella could have been taken away from us." I growled.

She got up. "But nothing happened, so does it matter?"

Now I was getting seriously pissed off with her. "Yes! Yes, it matters! You can't keep doing it!"

"Oh, get off my back, Edward. I bet I've killed more people than there is living in this town." She was also getting more agitated. "If anyone started talking about a little vampire 'infestation' I could easily take them down."

I glared at her. "Don't you dare!" I hissed – and I knew she was not joking.

"I don't understand why you even care about these idiot humans. I mean, Bella, sure, the only thing that makes her differ from you is that she doesn't drink blood, but the majority of the human race is good for nothing." She growled, fangs bared. "Let them all go to hell."

**Bella's POV**

"You know what Kitoura? How about _you_ go to hell!"

"Oh, yeah, Edward, _real_ mature!"

I sighed and looked at Alice. "Do you think they know we can hear them?"

She laughed. "I think there are a few people in Port Angeles who can't."

I agreed, laughing, and we sat listening to them argue for a little while. Soon, what they were saying was illegible.

Suddenly, Alice was talking into her phone. It must have rung but she picked it up too quickly for me to hear.

"Hello? Uh, yes, she's here. Okay. Yep. Here she is." She held the phone out to me. "It's Charlie."

I gulped and took it. "H-Hello?"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

_"You better ge__t back__ here young lady! That fiancé of yours is hanging out with a rough crowd and I don't want you near it!"_

"Charlie, what are you –"

_"That English girl is what I'm –"_

Kitoura seemed to have heard us. "I'M NOT ENGLISH, DAMN IT!"

"Kitoura shut up!" I shouted, before turning my attention back to my very upset father. "Charlie, just calm down!"

"_Just get back home right now!"_

I sighed. "Alright. I'll get Edward to drop me off."

_"No no no, you get Alice to bring you –"_

I snapped it shut before he could finish. I gave another sigh. "Stupid Charlie."

So Alice drove me home. Charlie was pissed off, standing on the porch. He waved to Alice as she pulled out in the replica of the car we, um, 'never stole, no, sir, not us', who smiled and waved back.

I sighed. "What is it, Ch – dad?"

"In." He growled. I complied and went in, sitting on the couch.

I looked at him. Yep, he was pissed, all right.

"What do you think you were doing, staying with them while they had such a delinquent staying with them?" He demanded.

"She only showed up the other day, Charlie." I replied. "There's plenty of room." _Not to mention none of the residents actually slept._ I added silently.

"So? She's dangerous!"

"No doubt about that..." I muttered, too low for him to hear. "You don't know her, Charlie. She's a good person, just a bit...Muddled."

"The girl drives at one hundred and fifteen miles an hour, Bella! I think she's more than muddled, she's suicidal!" He gripped my shoulders. "Please, I want you to stay away from her. From all of them."

"I can't. I'm getting married, remember?"

I could see how this upset him. The colour drained from his face.

He was about to say something, but a sound from upstairs distracted him.

Someone was playing a keyboard. I didn't own a keyboard, but I could hear it. No doubt, he could too.

_"He left a card, a bar of soap,_

_And a scrubbing brush next to a note that said_

_"Use these, down to your bones."_

_And before I knew, I had shiny skin,_

_And it felt easy being clean like him,_

_I thought, "This one,_

_Knows better than I do."_

_A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle,_

_He tried to cut me so I'd fit._

_And doesn't that sound familiar,_

_Doesn't that hit too close to home?_

_Doesn'__t that__ make you shiver,_

_The way things could have gone?_

_And doesn't it feel peculiar,_

_When everyone wants a little more,_

_So I do remember,_

_To never go that far,_

_Could you leave me with a scar?"_

We both bolted upstairs, and stopped outside my room. It was still going.

_"So the next one came with a bag of treats, _

_She smelt like__ sugar and spoke like the sea_

_And she told me, "Don't trust them, trust me."_

_And she pulled at my stitches, one by one,_

_Looked at my insides, clicking her tongue,_

_She said, "This will all have to come undone."_

_A triangle, trying to squeeze through a circle,_

_She tried to blunt me so I'd fit._

_And doesn't that sound familiar,_

_Doesn't that hit too close to home?_

_Doesn'__t that__ make you shiver,_

_The way things could have gone?_

_And doesn't it feel peculiar,_

_When everyone wants a little more,_

_So I do remember,_

_To never go that far,_

_Could you leave me with a scar?"_

There was a short interlude.

_"I think I realized, just in time,_

_Alt__hough my old self was hard to find,_

_You can bathe me in your finest wine,_

_But I'll never give you mine._

_'Cause I'm a little bit tired of fearing that I'll be the bad fruit no body buys,_

_Tell me, did you think we'd all dream the same?_

_And doesn't that sound familiar,_

_Doesn't that hit too close to home?_

_Doesn't__ that__ make you shiver,_

_The way things could have gone?_

_And doesn't it feel peculiar,_

_When everyone wants a little more,_

_So I do remember,_

_To never go that far,_

_Could you leave me with a scar?_

_Could you leave me with a scar?_

_Could you leave me with a scar?"_**_(AN:_ This is 'Scar' by Missy Higgins...If you're not in Australia, download some of her stuff from her The Sound Of White album... Best Australian album ever'cept maybe Two Shoes)**

Charlie had is gun in his hand as he opened the door.

Kitoura Scarblood, in all her inhuman form's beauty, was sitting at a piano keyboard. "Evening, Charlie. Bella."

"Bella. Get downstairs. Call the station." Charlie said in a low voice. I thought he recognized Kitoura's accent. It was hard to miss.

I disobeyed and went over to Kitoura. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh, I punched Edward in the nose." She replied, fiddling with some switches on her keyboard.

"Why aren't you in human form?" I hissed.

"I am, Bells, you just see me as myself. He sees me as human. It's the whole sex-with-a-vampire thing. That 'guy-stuff' has some weird effects on the way you function." She replied. She glanced up at Charlie. "Relax, old guy, I'm not gonna hurt you. You can lower that. I'm not used to having a gun pointed at me more than once a day."

He did not. "You are trespassing on private property. We own no prescription drugs or medication. Bella, get away from her."

"No, Charlie. Kitoura's not a drug addict. She's not here to hurt us." I said, sitting on the free space on the chair she was sitting in.

"Bella, get away I said!" Charlie roared.

"Oh, Charlie, it's not like I'm going to steal her soul." She said, rolling her eyes. She looked back down and I heard her mutter, "She has Edward for that..."

I hit her arm. "Oi."

She grinned. "Sorry Bells." She stood up and went over to Charlie, who loaded his gun. Instead of lashing out or backing off, she held out her hand. "Kitoura Scarblood." She said.

Charlie did not shake it. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and went to speak into it, but it was gone, held in Kitoura's hand. "I'm trying to be nice here, Charlie, and trust me, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it. Mother always said to be direct." She turned her back, setting the walkie-talkie down. She looked at the keyboard. "I'll send Emmett around..." She muttered to herself. She went over to the window and slid her legs out. "I guess I'll see you later...Oh and Charlie, don't send the force to Edward's... I'll come around to visit you if you do." She gave a venomous smile and disappeared into the darkness.

As I watched, I heard a thunk. I looked around. Charlie had fainted.

I waited for Edward to come around to get Charlie to bed. He looked very angry that Kitoura had come. He folded up her keyboard (all the while muttering that it '_must_ be stolen'), before sweeping me in his arms and laying me on the bed. He held himself over me. "I saw a little memory of Kitoura's before, when she punched me..."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Well, it was odd. It was as if I was watching the short memory from overhead. She was in bed with a vampire, and, well, you can guess what they were doing." He kissed my neck. "Looked like fun."

"She said that vampire, um, seed changes the way you function." I said.

He smiled. "You couldn't see her human form could you?"

I shook my head. "Gave me a heart attack too."

Edward laughed. "Now you know how I feel, except you didn't have to see her little romantic interlude." He said. "I only saw the man's back though, but it was definitely a vampire. Or, she's incestuous, but I don't see that as very likely."

Now I was laughing. "We'll never know."

We lay there, laughing for a while, before his cold skin started making me shiver. He moved off me, but I pulled him back. He looked at me. "Bella..."

"Edward, at least hold me..."Edward slid me into the blanket and hugged me tightly. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okays, might take me a bit longer to get the next chapter out, school goes back soon and my mama has become some sort of Computer Nazi, so I might not get it out 'til next week unless I start writing real soon. Also, one of my friends wants to go out tomorrow (damn him) to the rec park and take up my valuable writing time, but I prolly won't go. I will try my best to get the next one up soon. Luvs yeah. 3 BirchKitty**


	6. This Won't End Well

**This one took me a little longer than expected...I just kinda forgot. Well, no, I didn't, but I've been at school again and roleplaying with Liz (three at once) and trying to get my computer to work, as it has been laming out often. (Oh crap. I was just on the phone to my dad and I hung up on him. Damn it.)

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I left Bella as usual that morning. She was going down to our house later on, after Charlie left for work.

I was upsettingly surprised when I returned home. In the garage, it appeared Kitoura and Alice had built a dancing floor. There was a brand-new karaoke half-assembled on the floor. I turned to get something from the Volvo, and saw my motorbike. I went over and, when saw it disassembled all over a silver tarp; I screamed and fell to my knees. "_KITOURA! ALICE!! HOW COULD YOU?!" _I found myself trembling, hunched over with my hands over my head. "My bike... My beautiful bike..."

I heard a crunch behind me. I looked at Kitoura, holding a sweet red apple in her claws.

"Why do you insist on harming the innocent?" I whimpered. Maybe I was overreacting, but this was _my_ bike. This was my _bike!_ _This_ was my bike! This _was_ my bike!**(_AN:_ Lano and Woodly skit there)**

Well, the point I am trying to get across here is that **_SHE TOOK MY BIKE APART._**

"Jeez, Ed, it's fine. I stopped to help Alice assemble her new karaoke machine and eat something. I'll put her back together. She'll run on natural gas now, instead of oil." She said, walking over and kneeling down. She bit into her apple as she started to put pieces together. She stopped to bite her apple. "I'd make it something better but it's not like you own a takeaway shop. If it was, I'd make it run off used oil in the deep fryer." She stopped. "I could modify the engine to run on olive oil." She offered. "A lot cheaper, much more efficient, better for the environment."

I growled. "I don't care about that Kitoura. It better still work."

She looked at me. "Jeez, Ed, you're so welcome."

I stood up and walked to the door. "And don't call me Ed, or I'll call you Kitten." I laughed quietly to myself as she flipped me off. "Yeah, real mature Kitten!" I called.

"Go play hide-and-go-fuck-yourself, Eddie!" She yelled.

**Alice's POV**

"Kitoura, could you play some good music?" I asked.

She glared at me. "What's wrong with The Cat Empire?"

"Um, everything?"

She grinned, turned the karaoke machine right up, switched the song to the start and grabbed up one of the microphones.

"No..." I groaned. I was going to dance and I knew it. "Kitty, no...Don't do it..."

But it had already started.

_"If crazy hair was a metaphor for festival time,_

_Then this woman is a goddess of this festival shrine,_

_Met her, when a jam in that garden of sorts,_

_I must confess, Gods bless,_

_Some impure thoughts,_

_'SHOW US THE MONEY!'_

_Was the call of the night,_

_But the money could not have bought even a piece of her pride,_

_There might_

_Have been a sea of people,_

_I don't know,_

_'Cause all I could see was that this woman she glow, so,_

_Aye, it's a pleasure to meet ya,_

_You look like one incredible creature, wanna_

_Treat you fine,_

_Let's dance and grind,_

_Get so funk-inflicted it's a crime,_

_You're divine, you're sublime,_

_And well you blow my mind,_

_Aeh, _

_You're so sly._

_Aye."_

_We were both dancing. You couldn't help but dance to this song._

_"She had a caterpillar so good that all the Greeks go,_

_'Killa!'_

_Like a break and enter, take a glass of milk then,_

_'Spill ya!'_

_Saw her coming, what a scene, what I mean,_

_A sex coffee bean,_

_But she tastes like vanilla,_

_Well her eyes did ignite when we hit the floor,_

_Like the vroom on a_

_Super Commodore,_

_Well if it makes a good story,_

_Well it's just worth with,_

_But first like telling stories in a sprinkla style,_

_It's so sly,_

_Aye, it's a pleasure to meet ya,_

_You look like one incredible creature, wanna_

_Treat you fine,_

_Let's dance and grind,_

_Get so funk-inflicted it's a crime,_

_You're divine, you're sublime,_

_And well you blow my mind,_

_Aeh, _

_You're so sly._

_Why?"_

_There was a dancing keyboard solo, and we just danced wildly for about thirty seconds. Then we sung together._

_"Wooooooaaaaaaah,_

_DO THE LOUIE,_

_Do the G-g-g-g-Ginny_

_Do the Bullshark,_

_Hit the sack, back seats feeling alright,_

_Feeling alright,_

_Do the Monkey Shuffle!_

_A rocket with a fake stride,_

_Do the,_

_A late checkout with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign out si-i-i-i-ide,_

_Nowdo the sly,_

_Why, it's a pleasure to meet ya,_

_You look like one incredible creature, wanna_

_Treat you fine,_

_Let's dance and grind,_

_Get so funk-inflicted it's a crime,_

_You're divine, you're sublime,_

_And well you blow my mind,_

_Aeh, _

_You're so sly._

_You're so sly,_

_Why-y-y-y-y,_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!!"_**_(AN:_ The Cat Empire, a lot of fun. This song alway reminds me of Kitten.)**

We dropped to the floor, laughing loudly, until Kitty stopped and start to growl.

"Kit?" I asked. "Kit?"

She was crouching, growling at the door. She got up. "Alice, do you remember Largo?"

"That perv of a werewolf, or the guy from that webcomic?" I vaguely remembered the brown haired, brown-eyed kid with a lopsided, perverted smirk on his dirty face.

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I forget you can see the future."

"We're talking about werewolves, and I can't see them. In fact, I can't see yours either." I replied, a little embarrassed. I blinked. She was gone. I sped after her, and found her at the edge of the trees, growling at a boy, the exact boy from my memory.

I hissed, and felt Edward standing behind me, and Bella holding his hand.

Kitoura was irritated. No, she was past that. She was furious. The boy seemed rather indifferent about the situation. "Kitten, why do you insist on hanging out with these filthy blood-suckers and not me?"

I heard Edward growl.

Kitoura arched her back like hackles. It was so creepy when she did that. "Because these 'blood-suckers' love and respect me, unlike you, Largo. I'd rather be with them than you."

Largo approached. His thin, uniform-black clothing fluttered in what must have been an icy wind (taken from what Bella was wearing) and looked down at Kitty, who growled and stepped back. He bent down. "Now now, Kitten, play nice."

Edward launched out from behind me, grabbing Largo by the throat and shoving him up against a tree. He snarled in his face.

Bella screamed and I shouted, "Edward, no!"

Kitoura let out a loud hiss, vampire, neither human nor animal and bit into the hem of Edward's pants. She pulled him backwards. "Edward, he's not worth it..."

He let the werewolf go. Largo hit the ground and crouch. "Well, Kitten, if you want any living company, I'm staying at the reservation..." He looked around them, behind me to Bella. "You too, little human."

I felt Bella freeze up behind me and I growled. "Get lost, mutt." I hissed, and he turned, laughing. "See you all soon. Alice. Edward. Human." He looked over his shoulder. "Kitten."

She growled loudly and the werewolf ran away.

I looked at everyone. The situation was bad. Bella was upset about seeing another werewolf (who no doubt reminded her of the missing-in-action Jacob Black), Kitoura was growling something along the lines of 'some bloody servant he is...', and Edward was looking stressed.

I sighed. This wouldn't end well.

**Edward's POV**

It was Christmas Eve day now. Bella's mother Renee and her husband Phil were coming for Christmas dinner so we thought it best to go out hunting. I promised Bella I would be home before dark and of course, Kitoura was coming. We were running to a hunting reserve in Olympia, but having the wolf around would complicate things. I knew Emmett was going to throw some sort of tantrum, firstly because he always did at Christmas and secondly because Kitoura would most likely not let him kill a grizzly.

Like Alice, I knew this would not end well.

I spotted her then.

She was standing between Emmett and a mother grizzly bear. Her hands and face were bloody, and her long fangs coated crimson were bared at my adopted brother.

But no matter how fast I ran I wasn't fast enough.

Emmett leaped at Kitoura, who jumped at him. They clashed in the air.

This was bad. Emmett was far, far stronger than Kitoura but she was faster, faster than even I was. But if Emmett got his arms around her, she was dead. I couldn't let it happen. I ran to the fighting two, knowing full how suicidal it was. (At this point I'd like to point out that the she-bear, the object of this particular fight had fled)

I grabbed Kitoura and pulled her away, hissing at Emmett. "Emmett, calm down!" I growled.

Kitoura thrashed in my grip, so I corked her over the head and threw her limp body over my shoulder. Emmet glared and stormed off.

Once again, this wouldn't end well.

* * *

**I'll try my best to update soon, in between calls from my brother all the way on the other side of the world (in Canada), obsessively painting and re-painting my nails, doing English homework and talking to Liz over the phone. It will be written...But not tomorrow. I must leave for the hellish place known onlyt as...**

**DAD'S.**

**Luv yous all. 3 BirchKitty.**


	7. Note from the Author 1

**Gomen**

**Like,**_**serious**_**gomen**

**I've**** been ****uber****-busy lately, with school and so on, and I haven't really had time to write. I will try to get my next chapter up, but no promises. In the meantime, I will present a series of ****Omake**** theatre – short stories using the characters but ****in no way involving**** the story. I got the idea from ****MegaTokyo's**** "****Grand Theft Colo".**

**The first one will be up soon.**

**Gomen**

**Again.**

**And**** one last time.**

_**Gomen**___

**-BirchKitty.**


	8. Omake 1, Part 1: Washington Baby!

**Omake #1 (****'Coz y****ou know ****there will**** be more...)**

**Part #1**

**Starring...**

**EDWARD CULLEN as**** EDO-KUN,**** THE SEXY GUNSLINGER**

**BELLA SWAN (****Cullen****?) as**** SWAN-SAN,**** THE**** STORY FOCUS/****GIRL IN DISTRESS**

**ALICE CULLEN and ROSALIE HALE as**** ARA and ROSE,**** THE CROOKED COPS**

**EMMETT CULLEN as**** FRO DADDY,**** THE ****BIG KIDNAPPER**

**CARLISLE CULLEN as**** CARL,**** THE ****SMART KIDNAPPER**

**ESME CULLEN as****ELLE**** THE PIMP-ETTE**

**KITOURA SCARBLOOD as**** KITTEN-CHAN,**** THE**** GOTHIC LOLITA**** MAGICAL GIRL**

**JASPER HALE/JACOB BLACK (JASCOB) as**** BLACK CAT,**** THE GUY WITH PROBLEMS**

**LIZZE as**** ROXXI,**** THE RABID FAN**

**ME as**** BIRCHKITTY,**** THE AUTHOR**

**HOLY-CRAP-I-FORGOT-TO-DO-MY-SCIENCE-PROJECT PRODUCTIONS**

**and**

**I-ALSO-FORGOT-TO-READ-THE-CHAPTERS-OF-THAT-DAMN-BOOK****-I'M-SO-FUCKED**** STUDIOS**

**present...**

**FORKS VICE!**

**Part 1:**

**Washington, Baby!**

The rabid fan, Roxxi, burst into the author's bedroom. "YOU BITCH!" she roared. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED?! I WILL KILL YOU, AND DEVOUR YOUR BABIES!"

BirchKitty, the author whimpered. "Please don't hurt me! Some bad vampires stole Swan-san!"

"Swan-san?"

"Bella! The focus of the story!"

The rabid fan gasped. "This calls for some extra help! HELP US, SEXY GUNSLINGER!"

Theme music started.

_Rip__-__off__ rip__-__off__ rip__-__off__ rip__-off,__ EDO-KUN!_

Roxxi and BirchKitty dropped to their knees. "TAKE US NOW, MOST SEXY OF ALL GUNSLINGERS!"

Edo-kun smiled. "Maybe later, but I have a story focus to rescue! SILVER VOLVO AWAY!"

**Meanwhile...Somewhere...****Away...**

"Auww...Where are you taking me?" Swan-san asked, dizzy.

Fro Daddy smirked. "Washington, Baby."

"What? The city? Oh, I'd live to see Washington!"

"No, the state."

"Oh. Okay then. Carry on."

Fro Daddy gave an evil cackle. "Don't get too comfortable!"

"Come on, Fro Daddy, let's move!" Carl said, closing the trunk of the Jeep. They drove off.

They let Swan-san out of the trunk when they pulled into the main street of Seattle.

"Where are we?" She inquired.

"Seattle, baby." Fro Daddy answered.

"Walk, story focus, or you're dead!" Carl pushed her into a walk. He shoved pizza into her hands. "Eat."

"Why are you doing this?" Swan-san whimpered.

"We have a contact interested in a pretty little focus like you for his...Collection." Carl replied. "And if you don't be quiet and eat your pizza, I'll break you in two."

There was a figured hunched in their way, a little up the street.

"Hey! Out of the way!" Fro Daddy snapped.

Suddenly, there was a gun pointed at his head. "Don't you threaten one of my girls!"

Fro Daddy gasped. "Elle the pimp-ette!"

"You shouldn't bully my girl. It makes me –" BLAM! "-Very-" BLAM! "Unhappy!" Click. "Oh, my poor magnum! It jammed! Foo." She took Swan-san by the hand. "Oh, you're a cute one! The boys are just going to eat you up!"

"Who are you?" Swan-san asked.

There was a large explosion. Elle ran out of the way of a large rubble-ball.

Someone threw her arms around Swan-san's neck. "Aww, did the bad men scare you, little story-focus?" The gothic Lolita girl cooed.

Swan-san span. "What do _you_ want?"

She smiled. "Swan-san, I am Kitten-chan! I'm not like all those bad people, I only want to suck you dry of all your emotions." She pulled out a wand, a broom levitating behind her. "Stay still now."

Swan-san screamed and ran.


End file.
